Don't Lose Track
by me quazzy
Summary: A story about a teen named Nathan who commits suicide but wakes up to find he's in Equestria. He turns out to be part of a prophecy and has three days to save Equestria from a comet that'll destroy them all. Using a magical power, he must solve ponies' problems to gather a spirit of happiness and bring it all together to save them. Will he run out of time or is there other choices?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**This came to me in a dream that came after playing a couple old Nintendo games and listening to some music. So here it is tell me what you think.**

"Hey guys look it's orphan boy!" Said a teenager walking in the store with his posse of friends. I sighed.

"Yes what do you want Joey?" I asked.

"Is someone grumpy?" He said walking up to the counter.

"Just buy what ya want and get out." I said trying to ignore him. Hopefully the music from my phone will block him out. It's playing 45 by Shinedown, a favorite of mine. I listen to anything that is rock or metal and sometimes dubstep.

"Awe come on. We came to see our favorite buddy." Said Joey going behind the counter and wrapping my neck and scratching my head with his fist. He let go and went to the front of the counter with his friends. "So how are you parents?" He laughed. My anger pulsed through my body. The world seemed to grow a bit gray when I did except for him. My fist clenched as my adrenaline flowed. I hate that fucking prick. I was so close to punching him but I stopped myself and he's across the counter from me.

"If you're not going to buy anything leave." I said.

"Hey c'mon don't be mean. Whatcha listening to?" Joey asked.

"Shinedown." I replied.

"Pff. You guys here that! Such a faggot. I'm not gonna bye anything. You're such a loser you know that." He said. He got really close to my ear. "You should just kill yourself orphan boy. No one's gonna adopt a loser like you." He and his friends left. I looked at my watch on my wrist. 8pm, my shift is over. I took off the jacket I have to wear and hung it on the rack behind the counter. I grabbed my red Gibson SG from behind the counter and put on my gray hoodie that was beside it. I told my boss that I'm leaving then I flipped my hood on and left the store.

The sun was setting and I looked out and saw my ride waiting for me. A blue car stood outside the store. I opened the back door and climbed in.

"Okay Nathan time to go back to the orphanage." Said the driver.

"Okay Debbie." I said plucking the strings on my guitar. Debbie is the only nice person to me at the orphanage. Even if she is just a driver. A nice middle aged woman. About half an hour later we checked in the orphanage. I entered the room that I used to share with another orphan until he died but that was eleven years ago. I laid on the bed in my small room. All I have is a couple books I've read too many times, my small bed, a bedside table, and a lamp. I turned out the lights and laid in my bed. I made sure to take out my gun I kept in my pillow case. I always keep it loaded just in case and if they ever found it I'd go to jail.

My name is Nathan. I'm seventeen years. I'm 6 feet tall with pale skin. My eyes are hazel colored and my hair is a bit of blonde and brown. I live in an orphanage in Canterlot. I go to Canterlot Highschool. My parents died when I was five years old and almost everyone at school makes fun of me except a few. My life is hell. I hate my life. This has been going on since I was seven years old. However a while ago I was happy. I had a good girlfriend, or so I thought. We dated for a month and a half when she broke up with me claiming to have always hating me. To make it even worse she called me the same name all of the people who make fun of me call me. Orphan boy.

The gun. It's a 45 and I have one bullet for it. One bullet to make it all stop. Suicide. I've considered it so many times. I'm going to do it tomorrow. I got out of bed and placed my gun inside my backpack and zipped it shut then climbed back in bed and went to sleep. I woke up at 7am and got dressed. A pair of jeans and a black shirt. I grabbed my backpack and guitar. I swung my guitar over with the strap holding it to me then I put on my backpack.

Debbie rode me to school and dropped me off. By then it was fifteen minutes before my classes start. I entered the school and went down the left hall to my locker. I reached my locker and threw in my back pack as my friend Brad came. He's a nice guy, definitely a ladies guy. He plays lead guitar in the band I'm in. He was walking alongside Sam and Gane. Gane is star on the football team and also our drummer. Sam is our bassist and he's probably the smartest in the school. I do the vocals and play rhythm guitar.

"Yo what is up Nathan?" Asked Gane going to his locker that's to the right of mine.

"Nothing much." I said shutting my locker keeping my guitar on me.

"Well thanks to me we'll get to practice all day in school. Just us practicing music and no work." Said Sam. "Also I got Vinyl to help us as well."

"Nice dude." Brad said opening his locker and putting his things in. I had always liked Vinyl. She is a good friend and I've always wanted to be more than that to her.

"Yeah well where are we going to practice?" I asked.

"Dude we're going to practice in the recording room remember?" Gane asked. It is sound proof and we'll be out of the way. "Lay off the blunts man." He laughed.

"Ya know he can't say no to them." Brad said. It's true. The whole school day passed quick in my eyes. Soon enough it was three o clock and time to go to work. Except I won't. I grabbed my back pack and guitar and left the school. I went to the back of the school and sat beside the dumpster. I pulled out a blunt from my back pack along with a lighter. I always keep one on me, just in case. I lit it up and placed it in my mouth to suck in some of the smoke. For hours I sat there high after finishing the blunt.

When I started thinking better I looked at my watch. It was five minutes before midnight. I grabbed my stuff and went to the statue in front of the school. I sat down leaning against the mirror and got my guitar and tuned it. I started playing the tune to the song 45 by Shinedown in acoustic because I didn't have an amp on me.

"Send away for a priceless gift. One not subtle, one not on the list. Send away for a perfect world. One not simply, so absurd. In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows. What ever happened to the young man's heart. Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, swimming through the ashes of another life. No real reason to accept the way things have changed. Staring down the barrel of a 45. Send a message to the unborn child. Keep your eyes open for a while. In a box high up on the shelf, meant for you, no one else. There's a piece of a puzzle known as life. Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight. What ever happened to the young man's heart. Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart. Everyone's pointing their fingers, always condemning me. And nobody knows what I believe. I believe. And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, swimming through the ashes of another life. No real reason to accept the way things have changed. Staring down the barrel of a 45. And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,and I'm Swimming through the ashes of another life. And there's' no real reason to accept the way things have changed. Staring down the barrel of a 45, 45, 45. Staring down the barrel of a 45." I sang. Near the end I quit playing the guitar, holding the neck in my left hand.

I opened my back pack and pulled out the gun while I was singing and made sure it was loaded. Then I put it to the side of my head with my right hand. As I got finished singing midnight had finally came. Then I pulled the trigger. Everything went black.

**That's the intro. I hope you liked it. So please do all that good stuff like reviewing and favorite and following. Next chapter will be out in a week or so. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome

**So here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

"How is he nurse?" Asked an elegant female voice.

"He was in serious condition. He's lucky to have lived, we had to remove that piece of metal which could have caused this. He's fine now just give him a day to rest." Replied a harsher female voice. I heard footsteps leave the room.

"I'm afraid we can't waste time." Said the elegant voice. I tried to open my eyes. At first it was blurry and all I could see were little specs then it cleared slowly. And in front of me was a white horse with a flowing blue and pink mane and tail. Now I've majorly tripped balls before but this...this is new. I took more of my surroundings in. A long hallway that looked somewhat regal and a mirror behind me. I tried standing up but I fell right over. My arms landed in front of my eyes and I was mortified.

Where'd my hands go?! And why are my arms gray?! I tried to push myself up onto my legs but I fell back down again. I then went on all fours. I had no trouble moving like this. I walked around a bit to get a feel for walking now. I looked back at the mirror and I flipped out.

"What the fuck?! Why am I a mother fucking horse!?" I yelled looking at my reflection. I was gray with a blonde and brown mane and tail. I also had a horn on my head. I made poses in the mirror to look at the rest of me.

"Excuse me but please refrain from that kind of language. Also I believe these our yours." Said the white horse pointing to my guitar and back pack. "Now to answer your questions. You are not a horse, you are a pony. We found you with a piece of metal in your head that caused a fatal injury. We conducted surgery here to save you. You fell through the mirror."

"I think I'm high. Did you give me drugs?"

"Goodness no."

"Okay well what's with the horn on my head."

"You're a unicorn, a type of pony that can use magic. You'll learn it soon enough."

"Listen I think I'm high but I don't want to be here nor be alive. I tried to commit suicide for a reason. I'm done."

"Well before you try to leave or anything else, hear out what I'm going to say."

"I guess."

"Our world is coming to an end. A comet discovered long ago by a wizard named Starswirl the Bearded is going to hit Equestria. If it does, the whole planet will be destroyed. We have dreaded its arrival since it was discovered. And now it's three days away from hitting us."

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm one person-err pony."

"There is one solution. A magical device known as the catalyst. It was used to collect happiness and friendship from ponies all over Equestria. Then when it became powerful enough we could use it. But unfortunately a strong pulse of hatred recently came from Ponyville which rendered the catalyst obsolete. All of this was predicted by Starswirl, even your coming. You are the one to help us. Please help us." She said. I scratched my head. This was just all sudden. Should I help them? My mind paced the question. I don't want to live anymore, however if I stay here to help I'll fulfill my want.

"I guess I'll try." I replied sighing.

"Thank you. By the way, I am Princess Celestia and I rule alongside my sister Princess Luna. I will call a carriage to take you to Ponyville. You should meet with my student Twilight Sparkle who lives in the library, she can help but whatever you do, don't mention the comet to any pony. Wouldn't want widespread panic would we?" She explained.

"I guess not." I replied. Celestia and Luna, that's the same name of my principles. Odd. She called for the carriage to come and take me to Ponyville. I still think I'm high but I guess I'll see about that. The princess gave me a deed to a house down there with a key. She also gave me a bag of something called bits, which apparently, is the currency here.

Soon enough, the carriage had arrived and I went my way from this place and to this "Ponyville" taking the bits, my back pack, and guitar. I looked all around while on this carriage. Ponies with wings were pulling it through the air. I went thinking into mythology and remembered they're what's called a pegasus. Horses with wings or in this case, ponies with wings. I think I'll still just go along with this though.

I asked the ponies pulling the carriage to take me to this "Twilight Sparkle" and her house. We were already halfway to Ponyville when I asked so it shouldn't take much time. About half an hour later, I arrived at my destination. Apparently she lives in a tree. What is she, a fucking monkey?

They dropped me near the entrance of the tree. A red door. I knocked on the door with my new hoof. A couple seconds later I heard someone walking. My knocking was answered by a purple midget.

"Finally another human!" I said in relief.

"What's a human? I'm a dragon." Replied the midget.

"And there goes my sanity." I said face palming-err face hoofing myself. "I'm here to see Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight you have a visitor!" Said the dragon.

"Okay let who ever it is in. I'll be down in a second." Said the voice. He let me in.

"My name is Spike, what's yours?" Asked the dragon. Well it seems like everything here is screwy.

"My name is Sir Fuckington." I said sarcastically.

"Really? I don't believe you." He replied.

"No. My name is Nathan." I said dropping the obvious lie. I looked around at the large collection of books, all in alphabetical order. A feminine voice then caught my attention.

"Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle. And you are?" Asked a lavender pony coming down the stairs. She has a long mane that was a darker shade of her coat with a little stripe of pink. The same is with her tail. Her eyes were a close purple color as her coat as well.

"My name is Nathan. I uh moved here recently. Would you mind showing me where this house is?" I asked showing her the deed.

"Oh sure I know where that is. Follow me I'll show you." She said beckoning me with her hoof. She led me outside and started walking north. I followed close behind her diligently. So talking horses? Not the strangest thing I've ever seen considering I'd get high at any chance I could. Taking in my surroundings in Ponyville, I question how there could be a lot of hate. These ponies are so multicolored and look friendly. What happened to this place and where's the hatred?

Just as I pondered this question, it was quickly answered. I caught a glimpse of an argument between a dark blue pegasus, a black unicorn, and a big red regular pony. A overheard some words they said. Something about a turf war?

"Um Twilight. What's with all the ponies here?" I asked going to her side.

"Well I'm sure you're talking about the fighting. Those three over there used to be good friends. Black Lightning, Speedy Gonzales, and Smash. Basically the earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns hate each other now, and these three are participants. It seems like everypony is though. The only ponies I've ever still seen as friends now are the Cutie Mark Crusaders. But the worst of all this is probably my old friends. All of them deserted me, even the unicorn ones. It all just came so fast. I wish some pony could help fix it all." She explained a bit sorrowful. I felt kinda bad for her. But why did a pony of her own kind desert her?

"Well I came here to fix it." I replied.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yes. Um but I will need some help."

"Okay whatever you need. I just want to have my friends back."

"Can you tell me about your friends?"

"Sure. First there's Rainbow Dash. She's a cyan pegasus with red eyes and a rainbow mane. Then there's Fluttershy who's a yellow pegasus with a pink mane. You have Applejack who owns Sweet Apple Acres. She's an orange earth pony with a blonde mane. And then one of the strangest is Pinkie Pie. She's a pink earth pony with a darker shade of pink in her mane, be careful around her. Finally there's Rarity, a white unicorn with a purple mane who's all about fashion." She explained. That's strange. I know who all of them are. They're students at my high school, there's no way this is possible. "Are you ok? You zoned out there.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just uh processing this." I replied. I barely noticed I zoned out. After a little bit more of walking, we arrived at the house.

"Well here you are. You're new home. I'll be at the library if you need anything." She said leaving my sight. I took my key out and placed it in the lock. I turned it until I heard the "click" then I opened the door. On the outside, it looked like any normal house but on the inside it just felt like mine. The other houses might be the same but this house is mine. In front of the door was a stairway a good distance away from the entrance. To the right there was a living room. A small table in front of a sofa and recliner surrounded by many different works of art on the wall. To the left was a kitchen. A stove beside a counter top that separated a sink from it. Many different racks and cabinets stood around holding silver ware. A fridge was against the wall in the corner beside a dishwasher.

This was better than any house I've ever had. Although its not my choice of arrangement, its very convenient. I traversed up the stairs and what was in front of me was intersection of hall caused by placing of rooms. The hall had two different bathrooms that were across the intersection. There also were three different bedrooms. I saw that one corner had a room that seemed just for decoration or trophies of some sort. I decided to take the biggest bedroom, seeing as I own the house.

As I went in, I was amazed. The bed was big and looked so soft. A bedside table was to the left with an alarm clock. A bookshelf was to the right standing against the right wall filled with many different books. Not that I did much reading other than the necronomicon. On the bed was a wrapped present box. I decided it could be time to try this magic stuff. I tried to pick it up using my horn. I concentrated and strained. Eventually I got it to levitate. Then it dropped back on the bed. I decided to use my hooves and read the tag. It didn't say who it was from but it did have my name on it. I opened the lid and inside was a letter and a watch.

"Dear Nathan. I know where you're from and what you are. Although I cannot meet you right now as I am stiff, I have a gift for you. This watch can bend the fabric of time. Pushing the small button on the right side will set the time to what it is now and keep it there always on the dot. Pressing the big button on the right will send you back in time to the time you pressed the small button. A little bonus I also added is something you will soon figure out. I know of the meteor and the prophecy. I cannot stop it right now so I rely on you. Because if this world is gone, I will have no where else to spread my favorite type of magic. Good luck and tootalooo." The letter read. Odd, I heard a deep laugh at the end. It boomed through my head. Sounded like a nice bass guitar tune as well. Do I believe it however? No. I'll try it anyway, no harm in trying. I put the watch on my right arm-err, right foreleg. I pressed the small button on the right like it said to do. The watch did stop on the current time. Oh well I guess whenever the time comes it'll show whether it works or not.

I heard a knock on my door and laying my guitar on the bed, I went down to investigate. I opened the door and saw a group of unicorns. The front two being Black Lightning and another I've never seen. The other has a black and blue mane and tail and an orange coat with green eyes.

"See I told you there's a new unicorn Galaph!" Argued Black Lightning.

"Yeah yeah. Well is he the one trying to bring us all together?" Asked the dark orange unicorn.

"That's what Twilight said." He replied. "Listen I thought to give some help I'd get a bunch of unicorns together who have past earth pony and pegasi friends. Trying to unite all groups together at once...you'd be insane. However start small and work your way up, and it might just work. Also an earth pony named Smash destroyed some of their houses so they wanna know if they can stay." He said to me.

"Smart. Okay I guess they can stay. But stay out of the big bedroom!" I said before they all burst in trampling me. I got up with hoof marks all over me and shut the door. Inside the numbers of them looked huge. I didn't feel like wasting time counting so I just went upstairs to my bedroom. Some of the unicorns scanned the upstairs and looked a bit cautious as I passed by. I opened the door to my room and entered to find a white unicorn looking at my guitar. I shut the door behind me and got closer.

"Hey I thought I said to stay out?" I said startling her a bit.

"Oh sorry. It's just your guitar, it looks amazing." She said turning to face me. Something made me curious. Her fascination with my guitar, those purple glasses that went inwards, the blue mane, and that voice. Is that Vinyl?

"Vinyl?" I asked.

"Well most call me DJ PON3 but that's my name." She replied. Wait all of these ponies are so familiar. This Black Lightning and Galaph have the same exact voices and hair colors as Gane and Sam. And if I'm correct the five friends of Twilight Sparkle should be like they are in Canterlot High. I'm also sure there was a "Twilight Sparkle" in school. It all fit like pieces to a puzzle. This is an alternate universe to the one I lived in, considering if I'm not actually high. This is so fucking weird and disturbing on so many levels.

"Okay I have a question." I said.

"Ask away." She replied looking at the guitar again.

"Are you friends with anyone by the name of Octavia?" I asked. She perked up and turned back around looking puzzled.

"Well I was. But we had a big fight and she's probably going back to Canterlot soon because of it. I wish I could just work things out with her." She replied. Okay so, this would be starting small. "Oh well enough of that. Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked. I noticed I keep getting lost in her. I didn't even notice until she told me! What's with me, why am I getting infatuated?

"I-I'm not really sure." I stuttered. She kinda laughed and blushed.

"Um listen. Do you want to hang out later?" She said looking directly in my eyes. Oh fuck I must be giving off some odd look. It's no good trying to change it she'll notice! "Are you panicking?" She asked. Fuck I am.

"A b-bit. It's n-no big deal." I replied. "But yes that would be nice."

"Great. So um meet me at...the stage when the sun sets." She said pointing out that window and at the sun.

"Yep that sounds great." I said leaving. "I'll see ya then." Did I seriously give off that much of a look? I went back down the stairs and saw that most of unicorns were calm and organized. Huh that's convenient. I figured I'd press the small button again to see what happens. As soon as I did it switched to the current time and froze the hands on it. That's pretty neat. I need to talk to Lightning and Galaph, maybe they can help me. I found them in a kitchen with shots of, what looked like, apple cider.

"Hey what's that?" I asked pointing to the bottle from which the drink came from.

"This is alcoholic apple cider from Sweet Apple Acres. Although it looks light, it's probably the heaviest drink you'll ever find. Trust me." Said Galaph taking a shot. As soon as he took it he shook his head hard and let out a sound of relief. He poured me a shot and motioned me over. I'll take up what he says about the cider. I've drank 40oz straight vodka in an hour, not a smart thing to do, I nearly puked my guts out for the next three days. When I got over he sat the shot on the counter. I tried to levitate it to me for some odd compelling reason. I did it though. It was held near my mouth. I slowly opened my mouth and used my magic to pour it in. The two unicorns were watching with big smiles waiting for me to swallow the drink. Slowly I forced the drink down.

Fuck. It went down and tasted fucking awesome. Now here's where it bit me in the ass. It was like something heavier than that straight vodka went down, which I thought was impossible. About twenty seconds after I drank it, Galaph got a bucket from under the sink and placed it by my head. Right on time. I puked in the bucket for what seemed like a lifetime. Every chunky little bit flowing in the bucket. It was actually about five minutes of hard breathing and puking, five long painful minutes.

"Okay I'm sorry dude. We gave you the one that is "drink at your own risk". This is something that could kill just from a shot. Sorry." Said Black Lightning holding back his laughter. I looked up from the bucket. He held Galaph's shoulders as he stood behind him. I tried to flip him off but I remembered a key problem about doing that, no fingers.

"Never do that...again!" I shouted pulling my head away from the bucket. I proceeded to go to outside of my house and shut the door behind me. Now where to first? Maybe if I find where Octavia is I could try to patch things up with Vinyl and her. Or I could find the earth pony "Smash" and try to get his help. Something just tells me this "Smash" just might try to smash me so I think I'll find where Octavia is. Wait. I don't know where she is. But maybe Smash knows. I decided to look for the strong earth pony. He wasn't that hard to find. Over by Sugar Cube Corner, he was talking to a pegasus...calmly. I got closer and as soon as I was ten feet away they both darted their attention to me.

"What do you want?" Asked the pegasus grumpily. He was the pegasus I saw earlier. A dark blue coat with a purple mane and tail with green eyes. Speedy Gonzales I think?

"I need to speak to Smash." I said. He came a little closer to me.

"Well I'm here. Speak." He said towering above me. On closer inspection, he had a black and blue mane and tail with light blue eyes. He looked down on me with a vicious look. Obviously he's trying to intimidate me, it's not going to work.

"I don't want trouble. I'm trying to bring everyone together." I said. He stepped back and looked surprise.

"That's right. You're new here. That means you're not part of the unicorn uprising." He said. Unicorn uprising?

"Unicorn uprising?" I asked.

"Yes. See a while ago, a pegasus named Jerry Westerner came through Ponyville. He's blue with a gold mane and tail and has gray eyes. He's a very skilled thief and loves being paid to cause trouble. He's lightning quick as well, which makes him impossible to capture. We came up with a theory about why the town fell apart. The unicorns are a powerful race, they can do almost anything a pegasus and earth pony can do with magic, making them very powerful. A group of unicorns who randomly appeared two years ago who call themselves "The Justifiers", came to Ponyville and stayed three months after the first appearance. No pony knew much of them other than they'd buy food and supplies every once in a while, however only talking when buying. Eventually we heard from a unicorn who snuck in that they were a rebellion group or, up-risers. We believe they hired Jerry to cause trouble by stealing massive amounts of food. That caused a serious rift in trust between the three types of ponies. I've been smashing unicorn's houses trying to find them with no luck. Hell I got the pegasi on board with me and against Jerry with an order of AOS for him. But the problem is the rest of the earth ponies and the pegasi won't get along." He explained.

"I have a bunch of unicorns in my house. All claiming you destroyed their houses." I said.

"I figured they'd go to some pony new. Just be wary of them. Now what is it you really want?" He asked.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. I'm looking for the pony Octavia." I said.

"Okay see where the stage is over there." He said pointing south. I saw it barely in the distance. "There's a house to the west of it that you can't see. It's the closest house to it."

"Thanks. See ya." I said waving off as I left. I remember Octavia in school. She would hang out with the band geeks. My band was the cool band, they played with gay trumpets. I've always liked all string instruments though. Octavia really held herself high and would be as fancy and polite as possible. I have to admit as well, she was beautiful. At last I reached the house Smash told me about. I knocked on the door with my hoof slightly. I could hear movement from out here as I waited for my knock to be answered. The door opened and what I saw was a gray pony with a black mane and purple eyes. I could tell it was her. So many similarities.

"Is there something you need?" She asked with her fancy voice.

"Yes. May I come in?" I asked politely.

"Come right in." She said moving out of the way as I entered. The door was shut behind her as she led me to a sofa where we both sat down. It's awkward trying to sit with this horse body. It took me a little bit to get comfy and sit up straight. She looked at me oddly the whole time I squirmed.

"You're Octavia right?" I asked. I already know she is but it'd be weird if I said her name without asking or acting like I know.

"Yes. What's yours?" She asked.

"Nathan. Nice to meet you." I said. "So uh. Did you have a friend named Vinyl?"

"Yes. Not anymore however."

"What happened?"

"Oh I'm surprised you'd want to know. It had nothing to do with that so called "uprising". We got into a fight because of house problems. So imagine it's really early in the morning and you just wake up. Then you're finally climbing out of bed when ear shattering sounds of wub make you crash into the ground. Then when you check what's going on, she's cleaning the dishes with wubs! Who does that?!"

"That's pretty ridiculous."

"Yeah but after that she leaves and just does whatever she pleases, while I stay here and clean after her messes. She doesn't appreciate what I do! Even when I was doing a performance, she didn't come, she never comes always saying "I'll come to the next one. It's alright I'm sorry!" It gets so irritating!" She explained angrily. She started to tear up a bit. Then she put her hoof to her chest and took a deep breathe. Then she pushed her hoof outward while breathing calmly outward.

"Are you okay?" I asked getting closer to her.

"I'm fine. I'm surprised about you though. Most just don't listen to me, but you actually listened. Thanks." She said touching my hoof with hers. I barely noticed so I continued with a different conversation. We got into the subject of stringed instruments after I saw the case that goes to her double bass. I saw outside that its been dark for a while then I remembered about meeting Vinyl.

"I'm tired. Well I'm going to bed. I had a great time talking to you, promise you'll come by tomorrow?" She asked getting up.

"Sure." I replied getting up. And heading for the door.

"Okay. Bye." She said waving her hoof as she went up a set of stairs.

"Bye." I said leaving the house. What did I just agree to? I agreed to come back, she grabbed my hoof, and the way she talked. Oh no. Fuck no. I'll deal with it later. The stage was a short distance away from the house. I got onto the stage and looked outwards. A great view of the town was in my sight. I can barely see my house from here. Why is my house on the whole other side of the town?

"I see you're late." Said Vinyl from behind. It really scared the shit out of me. I jumped up in the air and clung onto a light beam.

"Hi." I said looking down and waving. I was losing my grip on the beam. And then I fell and hit the stage face first. She just giggled at me. "Ow."

"It's fine your late. But maybe you should be more careful." She said laughing. "Follow me. I wanna show you my equipment."

"Sweet." I said following as she went behind the front of the stage. There's a wall that separates the front from the back. Lots of instruments lie all over the floor in cases in an unorganized mess. She led me to the middle of the mess and there was a mixing table. Lots of buttons and notches surrounded two discs in the middle, there's even an attached keyboard to the side of it all. I'm not sure how it works though, I'm a whiz about guitars not mixing equipment.

"This right here is perfection. Nothing spins or wubs better than this right here." She said patting it. "But no previews. You gotta come to my shows to see and hear it."

"Figures." I said rolling my eyes.

"Now for the real fun." She said pulling out a bottle of pills from a bag underneath the mixing table. I could see the label and it read "ecstasy". Wait, this doesn't sit well with me! My face reeked of fear. She busted our laughing. "I'm just kidding. I wasn't gonna use the pills on you." She put the bottle back and brought out two bottles of that alcoholic cider. It wasn't the same from earlier that made me puke so that's a plus.

We drank it at the stage and just stayed there talking about dubstep or "wubstep" as she calls it. Hours later I woke up in my bed not sure of what happened after that.

**Okay there it is. I did this on my Ipod so some stuff may be off. I hope you liked this chapter. In case you didn't already know, I know a lot more about alcohol and drugs then someone my age should. Next chapter will be up when I'm done with it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2, Progress

**So it's been awhile but I have other projects so it's only natural. And football is a real big pain right now. Enjoy.**

When I had awoken, I suffered from a great headache. I rubbed my head and hopped out of bed but immediately fell down. I tried to walk like I had two legs still. I got back up and steadied myself as I started moving. I then heard the bed moving. I looked back and saw Vinyl laying on the bed looking at me. Her hair was ruffled and she had her glasses off revealing the light red shade of her eyes.

"Oh that was good. Leaving so soon?" She asked. In my head I was flipping out. Did I do it with a fucking horse?

"Wha-" I said rubbing my head more. On the outside I was basically frozen stiff giving this weird look.

"I'm just kidding! You passed out after leaving the stage so I carried you home." She said jumping out of the bed.

"Thanks." I said.

"I just thought it'd be funny to act like we did something freaky." She said laughing. This is a fucked up world. Is that seriously funny here or just for her?

"Okay well then! I'm going to go." I said leaving the room fast. Slamming the door behind me, I went back downstairs. Most of the unicorns were gone except for Galaph.

"Hey Gane where's Sam?" I asked Galaph.

"Who are they?" He said while he lays on a couch doing nothing.

"Ugh, I mean Black Lightning and the other unicorns." I replied face palming myself. Or is it face hoofing?

"Well Black Lightning gathered the unicorns, Smash, and Speedy to find the "Justifiers". I'm sure you've heard of them. I stayed here along with you and Vinyl. Odd enough though, I haven't seen Colgate all day but she's not the fighting type anyway. If they find the cult and get them to admit what they've done, this could all be over." He said plainly getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Wait. I thought you and Lightning hated Smash?" I replied. He sounds so fond of him. It makes me wonder about them.

"No. That was an act to make sure our cover wasn't blown. Lightning, Speedy, Smash, and I planned this out. But don't worry about it. Go out and fix some problems." He said walking into the kitchen and grabbing another bottle of alcoholic cider. I think he might be an addict like the Gane I know along with the rest of my friends. I then heard a buzzing noise. Noticing I still had my backpack on, I removed it and saw my phone moving. I was surprised it was still here as I pulled it out with my magic. It was troublesome at first but I managed to keep hold of it. My phone was nothing special. Just an easy flip phone. It was vibrating violently as I saw and heard. I pulled it in and flipped the phone. I was getting a call from Sam. How is there even reception here? I still think I'm somewhat high but that thought is slowly losing it's truthfulness. I pulled the phone in close and pushed the answer button.

"Hello." I said into the speaker.

"Dude! Where are you?" He asked angrily.

"...nowhere." I said slowly.

"Whatever! But a gun was spotted at the statue along with blood. They tested it and it's yours! But no bullet was found! What happened?" He asked sounding even angrier.

"I did it. I committed suicide but lived. Listen I may be back eventually but don't tell anyone. Just say that the phone went to voice mail and that I'm probably dead. Listen, your the first friend I ever made, don't let me down." I said calmly.

"I do-you know what? I guess I'll do it. But come back soon! Please?" He asked silently.

"I'll try to." I said closing the phone and ending the call. Then my phone had shutoff by itself as it's battery croaked. I sighed and put it into my bag as I left the house. I headed off into Octavia's direction. However there was a feeling of being watched I just couldn't shake off. I constantly turned around to see if I was being watched. Only one pony did. Pinkie Pie. She stared at me constantly. Never blinking and never taking her sights off. Something didn't feel right about her. Maybe it's the hair. Instead of being all puffed it was long and straight and to her side instead of in the air. I had never seen Pinkie with hair like this before. Maybe it's just a difference between worlds. I managed to make it to Octavia's house without freaking out about Pinkie. I knocked onto the door with my hoof slightly. I waited for a minute until she had opened the door with a small smile, half open eyes, and messed up hair.

"Hello there again, Nathan." She said not as elegantly as usual as I entered.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh I haven't really fixed myself up yet, be a dear and just give me a minute." She said going upstairs onto the next floor. I stood and looked around. Lots of pictures of her and Vinyl were strung about the walls along with a peculiar one of those two kissing. I knew it! I knew they were dating! It always seemed so odd how those two looked at each other in school and hung out way afterwards. I see where their problems come in now. I just have to think about how to resolve this. However I didn't have time as Octavia came down the stairs with her appearance looking normal.

"Here can you help me?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure what is it?" I asked politely. She's acting weird. I think she may like me.

"I need to tune my double bass. Could you hold it and play it so I could adjust it accordingly?" She asked.

"Sure where is it?" I asked. She beckoned me with her hoof as she led me to a new room. It was filled with all sorts of sheet music and string instruments. She led me to the double bass. I picked it up and stood it upright as it should. I've had good experience with this. She handed me the bow and told me to play. I crossed the bow along the first string to the right. She then nodded and went to the knobs on the end and turned it. She then told me to do it again. I did so and the process repeated. Then finally we got the string tuned. This went on for all the strings until we were done. We carefully sat it on the ground.

"It's a nice double bass." I said.

"Yes it is. Thank you Nathan." She replied.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." I said.

"Well I certainly couldn't have done it without your help." She replied.

"Well your welcome then." I said happily. She came close to me. Then before I could say anything, she closed in on me and kissed me real quick on the cheeks. Moving back she smiled and blushed then turned away and went back upstairs. "Well I think I'll go then." I said heading to the door. I didn't hear a reply. I shrugged and left her house. Well that was all sudden. I'm not sure if I agree with this. I can't be letting this interrupt my thoughts.

"Hey Nathan!" Said a feminine voice from behind. It was Twilight.

"Oh, hi Twilight." I said turning to face her.

"Listen there's a problem with Spike. Could you help?" She asked.

"I guess. Where is he?" I asked.

"In my house upstairs. I have to do errands. Bye." She said walking off. This could give me something to do while I'm thinking about how to fix Vinyl and Octavia. I headed toward the tree she lives in. I wonder what his problem is. I reached the tree and opened the red door. I walked in and shut the door behind. It seemed to have an echo as if nothings here. I walked up the stairs near the bookcases and found myself standing in their part of the tree. Up another set of stairs was a basket where I saw his tail hanging out of. I walked up the stairs and loomed over him. He was awake and beckoned me to go.

"What's wrong midget?" I asked.

"Look out the window at the fancy white building." He said rolling onto his stomach in the basket. I walked to the close window and spotted the building he told me about. In front stood Rarity and a bit taller one that was white with blue eyes and blonde mane while wearing a fancy vest. I recognize him, it's Blueblood. Ugh he's such a spoiled brat just because his family has lots of money.

"So what? All I see is a big bitch and Rarity. What's your point?" I asked.

"Don't you see. They're dating! You may not have known but I have a crush on her. I-I love her! I have no hope with her!" He said looking more pitiful than ever standing up and crying. I sighed and face hoofed myself.

"Suck it up and be tough you pussy! I bet if you give her something real nice and from the heart and tell her how you always felt, she'll dump Blueblood and fall in love with you!" I yelled.

"Y-you really think so?" He asked sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"I do. Now get the fuck up you purple midget and go get her a nice gift and tell her how you feel!" I yelled. He started looking more confident and ran off out of the house. I think it was a pretty decent pep talk. I left the house and headed towards mine. Once again as I was outside, Pinkie was watching me. No blinking at all as I passed by. Okay this is really creeping me the fuck out. I started running home, I just couldn't take it anymore. I finally reached the entrance of my house but before I went inside, I saw the group of ponies Galaph told me about. Smash, Lightning, and Speedy were back along with several unicorns. They all looked exhausted.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We found Jerry near the range to the east of the mountain and tried to get him but he was just too fast. There was so much we could have learned but of course he runs like a chicken." Smash said angrily. All of the unicorns went inside my house as Smash and Speedy walked away. It was getting late. I decided to go to sleep. I have to fix Vinyl and Octavia. And I hope the midget can get with Rarity. Tomorrow is the last day, let's hope this watch works.

**Okay not as long as I'd hope for but it was long past it's due. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow and favorite and all that good stuff. Until next time.**


End file.
